Early mornings aren't always annoying
by 18-Midori-37
Summary: Shinpachi enjoys a birthday full of delightful occurrences


Title: Early mornings aren't always annoying

Rating: PG

Word Count: 567

Notes: Yes, I am alive, but more to the point: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINPACHI! MY PRECIOUS BABY! I LOVE YOU! I'm sorry I didn't get this fully completed before the day was out, but I didn't want the day to go by without doing anything either so I'm posting now the first portion of what was initially going to be a one-shot ficlet. So thanks so much for reading in advance and I hope you enjoy! If this little chunk comes to catch your interest, please look forward to the rest of the fic…sometime soon. ^^; (Shut up I know now that even in my neck of the woods it's past midnight but so long as I ain't gone to sleep yet it's still the 12th so shush XDD Writing is not coming as easily for me, I must be suffering from writers block) OH, and yeah spoilers for the School of Beam Saber/ Obi Hajime arc I guess so yeah.

Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki

Summary: Shinpachi enjoys a birthday full of delightful occurrences

* * *

Upon opening his eyes, Shinpachi stared at the ceiling for all about three seconds until he realized the reason why it looked different than usual. It wasn't lit up from sunlight entering through his window as it usually was when he awoke. Which meant…

'…_It's not even morning yet, huh. Wow, I'm up really early.'_

He sat up on hit futon, inhaling as he arched his back and threw his hands above his head in a stretch. Exhaling, Shinpachi pushed aside the covers and put on his glasses that were located beside his pillow. He stood up, going over to his window to get a better look at the dark sky.

'_How odd, that I'm up at this hour. What woke me up?' _Shinpachi pondered. '_Maybe I was dreaming? I don't even feel sleepy. I feel pretty good, actually. Rested, energetic…'_

Within a blink, the gentle light of dawn appeared, breaking up the night sky with an array of pink, orange, and yellow streaks, welcoming the new day.

'_Well, it'd be a shame to let such a lovely morning go to waste, so since I'm awake I should enjoy it.'_

His mind made up, Shinpachi changed out of his sleepwear and into his training clothing, opting to enjoy the morning with a brief training session outside. He quietly made his way to the dojo, grabbed a shinai, and went outside to practice his sword swings in the yard.

It was cool outside. A refreshing breeze blew as Shinpachi worked up a sweat, sending pleasant shivers down his spine as he swung the shinai_._

Shinpachi let his mind drift as he continued training. He contemplated what he would make for breakfast, if the Yorozuya would be offered work, and whether today would end up being an eventful day or just another day in Kabuki-chou.

After spending about an hour outside, Shinpachi brought his swinging to an end and headed inside to get cleaned up and begin cooking breakfast. He moved about the kitchen as softly as possible so as not to disturb Otae who was undoubtedly still asleep, being sure to prepare enough food for both himself and his sister.

It then occurred to the young samurai once he finished eating his meal and covering his sister's portion in plastic wrap to keep it warm that there was still a good chunk of time left to kill before he made his way over to the Yorozuya.

'_Well then,' _Shinpachi thought as he washed his dishes_. 'What to do now?' _Once he dried and put away the dishes, Shinpachi brewed himself a cup of tea, taking a seat at the table once more and sipping his warm beverage.

Suddenly, Shinpachi got a sense of déjà vu. An early morning; beautiful weather; outside training session; a delicious home cooked meal; the peaceful calm of a still home; the taste of warm tea; it was as if he's experienced a morning similar to this one before. But when…?

'_Oh, that's right! Back when Chichiue was still alive, he and I shared a peaceful morning together once much like this one.'_

Shinpachi smiled to himself as he recalled that particular morning. As he thought on about that memory, an idea struck him. He had time to kill and a beautiful morning to enjoy, so what better way to accomplish both than to go pay his father's, as well Hajime-nii's, grave a visit?

-0-o-0-

TBC


End file.
